


Retirement

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reward after the Last Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! Finally this AU is finished, I know there was plenty of bouncing around but this was the fic I originally thought of writing when I thought of closure ^_^ I always had thought about this happening but it feels sweeter now that I did the other fics with it. Hope you enjoy!

It had taken several years but finally that life was over. From the moment they had started they had all known they would go their separate ways. The reason they had continued so long was so that they could go their own ways without having to worry about repercussions.

Kakashi could honestly say they had done well and now that it was done it was good to relax. They all had goals they had wanted to achieve. Parts of the globe they wanted to settle down in and never think about what had troubled them in the first place.

They had come from different parts of the world and now they had settled. Kakashi missed Germany. A little bit. He missed hearing the language and sometimes he dreamed of where he had come from but he had known that he would never settle there again.

He had already picked his retirement spot. A place far from Germany in terms of distance. He had just wanted the simple life after jetting around the world of various heists. He had been thinking about a simple place not too far in the country but not surrounded by people either.

He knew a vast amount of languages. Their group had been ridiculously diverse. In spare time they had simply picked up other skills.

Asuma had gone to settle done in Taiwan. Iruka had opened a school somewhere. Kakashi had known them for a long time and what they had picked really made everything worth it. The places they had gone would not stand out so there was that to relax about.

The irony was that Sakura had gone to settle in Europe. Most of their heists had gone down there. Kakashi was a little worried about her but she had rarely been out in the open either way. There had been so many in their group. It had started small but by the time that it was over they had accumulated so much and grown into a large group.

They had been saving for such a long time, everyone could achieve their dreams at this point. Kakashi knew at this point he could relax. There would be no more need to fight. To suffer. He could spend the rest of his life getting over his troubles and not bothering a person.

But he still wondered about Naruto. He could still remember that mission in Brazil. He still saw the boy he had encountered that day back then. He still thought about it, worried about it. After the final job he had not asked Naruto where he was going. They had just left, the goodbyes long in the making.

After the time he had spent with Naruto. The missions they had been on and the things they had done together. they had left with simple smiles. It still bothered him. Iruka had been the one to train Naruto. They referred to each other as family, Kakashi knew that. It was possible that Naruto could have simply gone with Iruka and opened the school. Sasuke and Itachi had left to live together after all.

But somehow Kakashi doubted that Naruto had made the decision to go with Iruka, if he had he would not stay long. Naruto was not the type.

X

It had taken a while, not just to find Kakashi but to do the things he had wanted to do. Kakashi had hung with Shikamaru a bit after he had been the manual labour for Iruka’s school. It had warmed his heart to see Iruka so happy.

After the stuff they had gone through after the years. After all their struggles it was good to see Iruka’s dream come true.

After the life they had left. They were thieves after all it was good to see how places had changed. Countries, people. It was weird as hell and it was still good. It was a great feeling to go back through places and to see that things had changed for the better.

They had fucked up plenty of places with their jobs, there was no use denying it. But their choice of target always ensured things worked out in the end. So Naruto felt better about it.

They had travelled pretty much everywhere. Their targets those fit not to live honestly. They had done some bad things for money. They had risked their lives for it. They had even killed to get where they had to go and they always vanished afterwards.

Since Kakashi had picked him up, Naruto had never felt happier. Their group had been home. They had raised him like the streets had but better. He had grown and taken control of his own destiny. He had been encouraged to find a dream. He had fought hard on each mission to ensure that all of his new family would be safe.

Now he had plenty of money, plenty of names to hide under. Now he was an adult with control, and the group had disbanded.

What could he do? Well he had decided that there was no better time than to track down the man that had taken him in, helped him out. Kept him by his side and kept saving him a few questions.

So he had finally flown to Japan to find Kakashi. And he was glad that he had.

X

Kakashi had chosen Japan to settle in. Naruto had come here before. Not to the country but Tokyo. Not long it had been a quick job in and out he had not even left the district they had gone to. It had been sort of boring.

And when he thought about it, well they did stand out. They were foreigners no matter how people looked at it. They could not pass for anything less. Kakashi’s hair made him stand out. His skin was pale enough to pass.

Not Naruto however. His blonde hair, his tanned skin they were big give away but he did use it to his advantage. The grannies at the shops always startled at his perfect pronunciation.

That was thanks to Itachi. This was their homeland after all. Sasuke had taught him a bit but Sasuke had always been a moody dick so Naruto had always checked with Itachi right after to make sure he had gotten the right information.

Whatever reason Sasuke and Itachi had for leaving their country behind, they certainly had been happy among them. Even though Sasuke had been a moody bastard.

Naruto really hoped he got to see them again someday. He sighed as he shifted the groceries in his hand to fish out his key to Kakashi’s place. They had not gotten to talk yet. Kakashi was so happily ignoring the subject. Ignoring everything.

But not for much longer anyway.

X

“I’m staying here.” Naruto’s voice made Kakashi look up from where he had sprawled on his couch.

“Is that so?” Kakashi snorted.

“I know you remember.” Naruto said as he entered the room. “I’m here because of you. I made something of myself because you saved me back then. Then Iruka took me in.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Kakashi sighed.

“Obviously.” Naruto sighed. “Kakashi. We’ve gone through a lot over the years remember?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi murmured. “Do you miss it?”

“Brazil? The food really. Nothing was left for me by the time you found me. Remember that time we went back? I made my peace back then. It’s a pretty place with some good memories but that really applies to so many places we have been. I’m more attached to the old base than I am attached to Brazil.”

“So you want to stay.”

“We’ve done plenty in our missions. Honestly I think the best thing that happened was you giving me over to Iruka.” Naruto laughed. “I’d have been far more confused if I had been trained by you instead.”

“I see.” Kakashi sighed. He sighed again when Naruto leaned over him.

“Remember Russia?” Naruto said softly.

“Yes.” Kakashi admitted. “The last few jobs.” He sighed. “I didn’t think we would have pulled it off but we did.”

“Exactly and remember? After that time in Spain. Things changed between us. That time… it might have been just for the job but I felt comforted.”

“I know.”

“You’ve let me get away with so much. We’ve done so much but it doesn’t feel real.” Naruto sank to his knees and Kakashi sat up slowly. “This way… it will be real.”

“If that is all you wanted we could have done it at the airport.”

“Don’t be dumb.” Naruto scolded. “This has been a long time coming.”

Kakashi slowly reached out. His hand brushed Naruto’s cheek before his fingers slid back to grasp the back of Naruto’s neck. “I know.” He admitted. “But…”

“No take backs.” Naruto’s eyes lit up in mischief. “I never had any plans. No places to make home. Base and you. They were the only homes I ever needed.”

“You’re such a brat.” Kakashi sighed.

“Let’s make this real.” Naruto breathed before he pressed forward. Kakashi relaxed as Naruto pressed forward. Their lips brushed softly and Kakashi allowed himself a small smile before he changed the kiss. He had kiss Naruto many times before. But those had been missions. This felt real. It felt like coming home and when he drew back, the house felt warmer.

“How about some dogs?” He asked softly and grinned when Naruto’s eyes lit up in happiness.


End file.
